<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He doesn’t know what he’s missing by sin_compromiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956700">He doesn’t know what he’s missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_compromiso/pseuds/sin_compromiso'>sin_compromiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bullying, Cherik 2020, Cherik is love, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Has Feelings, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutant Politics, Other, Protective Erik, Queer Themes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, enemies to mild friends to ‘yes Charles’, it’s canon baby, no one rapes anyone but it is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_compromiso/pseuds/sin_compromiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows for sure if new kid Charles Xavier is a human or a mutant, anyways Erik is (apparently) gonna watch over him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This hasn’t been beta’d, all mistakes are my own. I don’t own X-Men and make no profit of this. Tags and warnings may change as the story progresses.<br/>This is a WIP folks tittle is from “teenage dirtbag” by Wheatus </p><p>Charles and Erik being teenage idiots💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Charles, would you care to venture an answer? I understand that biology was one of your main interests in your former school?” Miss MacTaggert  flashes the kid what, no doubt, she considers to be a reassuring smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s still a sad little virgin, no matter how much biology he thinks he knows” </p>
<p>An uproar of laughter fills the classroom. “That’s quite enough, Mr Marko,” professor MacTaggert gives Cain — that repulsive mutantphobe — a murdering look, but it’s way too late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He likes evolution, maybe he’s done it with a monkey,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Stryker!” Comes Ms McTaggert’s horrified voice, “both of you, headmistress. Now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it’s much too late, every single one of the idiots in Erik’s class is apparently peeing themselves in their seats. The joke wasn’t even good but, since when, Erik thinks, does the collective waste of space that are his classmates have any standards for comedy? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next person who disrespects this class or anyone in it gets suspended,” MacTaggert says, the steel in her voice believable even to Erik. It’d be reassuring if it weren’t because the worst of it never happens during class. They’re not nearly done with this new boy, and Erik knows it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t care. He never does. </p>
<p>The boy —he’s sixteen, he had said, but he looks way younger. Probably lying about his age, Erik has seen it before— keeps his eyes on the window next to his chair. Erik cannot actually see, but he can feel nimble fingers playing anxiously with the metal pen in his desk. They’re sweaty. It’s kind of gross, but Erik traces the feeling for a bit longer. </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Erik has never had high expectations about his classmates, why with most of them being unimaginative baselines dedicated to bring down anyone who dares being slightly different. Don’t believe for a second they didn’t try that shit on Erik when he first arrived to this school. They definitely tried to make him feel a “mutant piece of shit” and a “freak”. But Erik is— well, he bends steel on the reg; Erik is tough, and highly aware of his personal value as a powerful mutant and as a person. So they can all eat dirt. Quite literally, Erik will make them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This boy looks like.. an entirely different deal though. <br/>Erik doesn’t know if he’s a mutant, but so far he hasn’t shown any special skills beyond looking flushed and ridiculously red-lipped every second of the day. Erik doubts that’s his mutation, but then again, he has seen weirder things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy—Xavier —reaches his newly assigned locker. Erik couldn’t care less about his whereabouts, but since the locker is right in front of where Erik is distractingly going through his copy of John Locke’s ‘selected writings’ he can hardly fail to notice. </p>
<p>He discretely watches Charles Xavier—Erik is always discrete. When he wants to be— as he struggles to open his locker without dropping all the books he’s currently carrying. So, definitely not a telekinetic mutation, if any. Even if he happens to be a mutant the boy is probably one of those self-hating jerks who spend every waking moment trying to pass as baselines. Pathetic, Erik thinks, spiteful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy looks in his direction, as if whiplashed, and Erik thinks he has discovered his mutation because, seriously, no one has eyes like that. He stares at Erik and blushes even harder that he did in class after Marko called him a ‘sad little virgin’. Erik hadn’t thought that would be possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if invoked by Erik’s repulsion, Marko approaches by the hall. That poor excuse of a person, Stryker, walking next to him. They’re both bigger, if not exactly taller than Erik, but he’s not worried at all. By now they know better than to interfere with Erik. The whole school knows better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’re in for some bad-quality entertainment” Alex materializes next to him. His voice low enough for only Erik to hear. </p>
<p>“Courtesy of those two? I wonder,” Erik replies, sounding beyond bored, which is not an accomplishment in any way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You proud of yourself, Xavier?” Stryker asks, at the same time knocking all of Charles’ belongings from his hands. The floor in front of the lockers is covered in paper sheets full of incredibly complicated-looking notes. Charles gives Stryker an uninterested glance and drops to the floor to start gathering his belongings, but Stryker —the little prick he is— steps his dirty boot on a bunch of papers, effectively ruining some of them. </p>
<p>Charles seems to have realized that confrontation with these assholes is inescapable —about fucking time, Erik thinks—but as he attempts to stand up to, presumably, get in Stryker's personal space, Marko— the discussing  piece of biological waste he is— surges from behind Xavier and pushes him back to the floor before the boy can even make it half-way up. </p>
<p>“New boy’s dead,” Alex murmurs, and Erik resents the slight amusement in his voice. That’s a first.</p>
<p>“Who said you could stand?” Marko says, seemingly delighted in having Xavier at his feet. Students are starting to gather around the lockers, all seemingly interested in witnessing the abuse perpetrated by the two dumbest people on campus. None of them apparently interested in doing anything but watching. Pitiful, Erik thinks. He’s surrounded by weaklinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles replies something that gets lost between his second attempt to pick himself up and a second —harder— push, courtesy of Stryker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’d you say, trash? Uh? What was that??” Stryker asks, pulling at his sleeves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said,” Xavier’s voice fills the hall, crystal clear and steady, and everyone goes silent, “Natural selection and daptation said I could stand up”. </p>
<p>He’s got to be kidding, evolutionary jokes now, really? Marko is too slow with his next push, and Xavier is already standing full height, which is still shorter than both his attackers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This just got interesting,” another voice murmurs to Erik’s right. Storm. “I love watching baselines pound at each other like apes,” she says gleefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he might be a mutant,” Erik comments. </p>
<p>“Is he now?” Storm asks, clearly skeptic, “What kind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the boy even manages to defend himself Stryker launches forward and slams him against the metal lockers. Erik feels the impact behind it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The idiot kind,” Erik growls to Storm as a response, and surges forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barely two seconds pass before it’s Stryker’s back slamming now against the metal lockers, Erik has a handful of shirt, and slams him again for good measure when he tries to resist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your hands off me, Lehnsherr! You mutant scum—“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like me to do something creative with that nipple ring?” Erik asks Stryker. “The alloy is very cheap but I can still— relocate it” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, there is no way of saying who is the most surprised by Erik’s actions: Stryker, Storm and Alex, or Erik himself. Erik never uses his hands to defend himself from baselines; it’s not a matter of lacking fighting skills, it’s more that he doesn’t think baselines worthy enough for him to get his actual hands on them. He prefers a more— elegant approach to self-defence. To remind all those humans who despise him of their proper place in the evolution chain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, but Erik wants to use his fists now, and he wants it to hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d tell you to pick on someone your own size but,” he frees one of his hands of Stryker, visibly harnessing his power and using all metal Marko has on him —neck chain, change in pockets, watch, jacket zipper, Erik can feel each one of them— to keep him face down against the floor. No need for hands gestures at all, but Erik isn’t beyond a bit of theatrics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, playing fair is not your thing, right? Silly me,” Erik says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the corner of his eye he can see the astonished look in those insanely wide blue eyes. Yes, Erik thinks, watch and learn, you idiot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Lehnsherr—“ Stryker struggles. Good. Let him. It’s useless anyways, “get your hands off me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Marko squeals from the ground, “this ain’t your fucking business anyways.. ouch!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why do the biggest idiots have always also the biggest mouths? Erik almost hopes Marko’s wrist isn’t broken by his watch. Almost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess I decided it is my business, which sucks for you,” on second thought, a broken wrist wouldn’t be the worst thing, Erik considers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something seems to click at that moment in the boy’s head, because he approaches and Erik feels —more than sees— a palm curling firmly around his bicep. A brave one then, Erik thinks. Most of the little ones only ever seem scared of Erik. </p>
<p>The touch is confident. Strong. Definitely not scared, and definitely powerful, Erik can tell, even if he doesn’t know in which way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Frost is coming,” are the first words the boy speaks directly to him. The blue eyes are piercing, and Erik struggles to hold the gaze. “Erik,” he goes on, and how the fuck does he know his name? “I understand why you’d rather not to, but you have to let them go”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erik is sure Alex and Storm’s jaws hit the floor when, after a second of consideration, he obeys this boy— because, don’t be mistaken, what Charles Xavier just gave him was a command, even if his voice wasn’t… unpleasant. Not in the least, actually. It wouldn’t be the worst thing if Erik had to hear it again and again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another, harder pull from Charles’ hand, fingertips branding, blue eyes piercing, and Stryker is completely released. It takes a second longer for Erik’s power to allow Marko to push himself off from the floor. He should squeal down there for as long as possible, Erik believes.</p>
<p>Immediately after the whole hallway falls into silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Lehnsherr,” Erik doesn’t need to tear his eyes from Charles Xavier’s profile to know who that bell-like voice belongs to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Headmistress,” he says, through gritted teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I missing something? Is today a holiday I am not aware of? Why isn’t everyone in class?— not you, Mr Marko, are you kidding me? Stay where you are”. Her attention immediately turns to Xavier. “Charles, did you have to? With him?” And she points at Erik, of all things. </p>
<p>With ‘him’? Is she serious? Erik might not be the perfect student but he sure as fuck deserves more respect and deference than this newcomer. What is she talking about anyways? Xavier wasn’t the one fighting, Erik was. Why does she make it sound like Xavier is the one who might have to answer for the trouble? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if Xavier, and not Erik, is the one who’s a threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marko, Stryker, my office. Now.” Frost orders, without taking her eyes from Xavier’s face, looking at him as if— for fucks’ sakes— as if he had hurt someone. This boy, really? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Munroe, Summers, going to class wasn’t a suggestion”. Both of them fuck off. Erik isn’t the least surprised. What he is, is poised; his body instinctively angling itself to shield Xavier from Emma Frost’s gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And honestly, what the shit is Erik thinking? Is he— is his body actually getting ready to fight Emma Frost? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xavier’s hand might have dropped from Erik’s arm, but Erik can still feel the heat of the boy’s body behind him. Somehow, Erik ends up standing between he and Frost. Fight or not, he ain’t going anywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only then that Frost looks at him, studying his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two seconds later she’s back to Xavier, and Erik’s body tension increases. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you, Charles?” She asks again. Is she stupid? Isn’t she supposed to be a telepath? How could she think Xavier is the one who attacked anyone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was me, headmistress Frost. I’m the one who fought them” he simply says. Anything to get Emma Frost to stop looking at Charles Xavier like she’s about to lock him up in a containment unit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, of course you were, Mr  Lehnsherr. However, I am sure you had an acceptable justification for your actions. Or am I mistaken?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I— I did.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frost goes mmh, not needing any further confirmation from Erik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you did, you must tell me now, Charles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I would,”  Xavier blurts out, stepping forward from where Erik was— what? Shielding him? From what? Frost psychic attack with his bare body? Well, he’s certainly not beyond trying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I didn’t. Headmistress, there was no need. None at all, actually—“ he turns to Erik. What the fuck is going on? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erik decided to stop the fight then and there,” the ridiculous boy is actually beaming at him now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone has gone mad as an ostrich. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma Frost takes a step closer to them, and scrutinized Charles’ face for what could not be more than three seconds, but feels like a stressful eternity to Erik. When she finally steps back away she seems satisfied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” she looks at Erik and Charles both with what must be her version of a reassuring smile, the same you would get from a white tiger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be seeing you both in my office, individually. To talk about your behaviours and what I expect from my students. Although I should think that last part was clear to you, Mr Lehnsherr,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were— circumstances.” Now that her attention is focused on Erik, he finds himself way more relaxed. Indifferent, almost, to Frost’s proximity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmhh,” Frost says again, accepting. “I’ll get in contact with you gentleman in the next few days, so we can meet. Until then, Charles?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erik’s spine  goes rigid again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, headmistress Frost” Charles agrees, with a nod, and Emma Frost smiles, and turns on her heels, leaving Erik and Charles side by side, alone in the empty hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik might not understand why these sort of incidents keep happening when he’s around, and he’s not sure that he’d change it if he did. </p><p>Victor Creed is on the prowl, that much is clear. Erik can sense it in the atmosphere, can see it in the way McCoy’s nose wrinkles when Creed walks by the picnic table area where Erik’s classmates spend their free time in between periods.<br/>
Creed doesn’t discriminate; humans, mutants, he’ll torture anything. Unacceptable. </p><p>The Xavier Boy —him again —sits on a table a few yards across, alone and unbothered, letting the sun pour over his neck and collarbones, exposed thanks to a couple of undone buttons.<br/>
It really doesn’t take long before Xavier’s —recklessly, unnecessarily — exposed skin catches Creed’s eye, and Erik’s spine tenses.<br/>
It’s not extraordinary for Creed to go around salivating after people and, for the most part, it’s not Erik’s job to keep him in check. If assholes like Creed fuck with mutants, they normally can defend themselves; if he fucks with humans, that’s not Erik’s problem. He goes back to his book, but keeps reading the same sentences. </p><p> </p><p>“Who let Creed out without a leash?” Raven says dryly, sitting on top of the table next to Erik.</p><p>“Who let that dog out” Rogue actually sings and laughs celebrating.</p><p>Raven and Ororo stare at her with pity in their eyes but they still laugh. Erik is— seriously confounded right now as to why he hangs out with these people.</p><p>Alex just rolls his eyes and calls Rogue a freak.</p><p>“Ugh. Shut up, Alex. You’re the lamest one of us all” Rogue reminds him —just in case he didn’t know—and she continues to look pleased with herself, boastful and immune to their judgments of her comedy. </p><p>Creed looks over at Rogue, as if he had heard —which of course he did, they’re all so fucking loud, and he has the hearing of a thirsty hyena —  a blinding spark in his sharp teeth when he meets Rogue’s eyes and winks, smug and unpredictable.<br/>
Rogue lifts her chin and holds his gaze until he turns away, and Raven exploits with impertinent laughter. </p><p>“Oh my god, he wants you so badly” She mutters, this time for only them to hear. </p><p>“That was some serious eye-fucking, right there” Ororo contributes. </p><p>“I’m so glad to be present for this conversation” Erik says, nauseated. </p><p>Alex is too busy making gaging noises to illustrate his opinion. </p><p>“He’s repulsive,” Rogue tells them, wide-eyed and shaking her head with apparent disbelief.</p><p>“I’m sure you can tame him, Rogue” Erik says phlegmatically, trying once again and failing miserably to concentrate on his book.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex complains, “No fucking way Rogue! Come on, Erik, back me up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t like your odds, dude” Erik says without looking at him. His eyes are occupied with Xavier, who’s decided to lie down on the picnic bench,  like a person who hasn’t done a wrong thing since the day they arrived to this world. The boy pushes his hair off of his face, sunlight catching in the delicate gold bracelet hugging a white, strong wrist, exposed forearms dangling from the bench and fingers smoothing fresh grass. And, of course, Creed looks in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>Someone murmurs “you’re full of shit,” into Erik’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Raven. She’s so distracting. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s full of shit. Don’t mind him, Alex” Raven laughs in Erik’s face. At Erik. While she gets cozy next to him. “He’d get diarrhea for a week if something happened between the doggy and you, Marie.”</p><p>“He’d probably wouldn't talk to me for a year” Rogue jokes, which Erik thinks is not the appropriated reaction, or an exaggeration. But whatever. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’d talk to you just fine, Marie” Erik smirks. “As long as you’re good with me killing your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>They all laugh. Raven looks about to pee herself. “You can’t,” Ororo says between laughter. “We agreed we wouldn’t kill each other’s candies .”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Alex groans. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t use that to justify something like Creed,” Erik simply declares. Because for sure this wasn’t in the terms and conditions. </p><p> </p><p>Ororo and Raven protest loudly, equally outraged and amused, and Rogue rolls her eyes at Erik.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Alex insists. “You can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff, not gonna,” Rogue tells them, taking a place at the table. She looks annoyed, but Erik knows she’ll let them get away with way worse than that. Because that’s the way their tacit agreement they all have goes, he’s pretty sure. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier lounges bountifully on the wooden bench, underneath clear sky that matches his eyes behind his large sunglasses. Not a care in the world even though the school is apparently full of people that want to kill him.  </p><p>Creed circles Xavier and closes in on him, and Erik automatically glares in their direction before he catches himself. Creed isn’t salivating just yet; but he looks interested, and that’s normally the previous stage. </p><p> </p><p>“Are your lips truly that red?” Creed asks incredulously, and Xavier doesn’t start. Doesn’t even stir. Apparently more aware of Creed’s predatory trajectory than Erik gave him credit for. </p><p> </p><p> Xavier doesn’t even lower his sunglasses to say “I can’t very well be the judge of that now, can I?”</p><p>Creed smirks, approaching to Xavier, casting a unwelcome shadow over him. Xavier uses his elbows to half-lift his head and chest, and pushes his sunglasses onto his hair. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your say in the matter. I’m casting a poll later today.” And winks. Actually winks. </p><p> </p><p>Erik can’t really see— but knows the moment Creed licks his lips. He’s not the only one to notice, either. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s hungry,” Alex mutters and, once again and inexplicably,  Erik’s gut protests at Alex’s amusement. He doesn’t appreciate his humour about Xavier’s uncertain life-expectancy. As on queue, Xavier’s gaze snaps up to Erik, and just as quickly —too quick— is back on Creed, before Erik can shake the feeling of having been hit by lighting. </p><p> </p><p>Creed scratches his neck, slowly, letting two of his claws show, and hums appreciative. “Look at you. Eyes, lips, you’re a Disney princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” Xavier purrs, finally switching to a sitting position,  stretching his exposed forearms completely ignorant of how appealing it must be to Creed, “that my representational power for white, colonialist standards of physical beauty pleases you .” And nothing in Xavier’s sweet smile would suggest otherwise. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“New boy’s little rocket,” Raven admits. She’s not easily impressed, so, point for the new boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh, I’ll say” Rogue giggles. “Don’t mind if i do that instead, Alex.”<br/>
Alex shoves her on her shoulder, but joins in the giggling, because apparently they share the same brain-cell. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d better hurry, sis” Alex advices. “There might not be any leftovers after Creed has had a go,” and Erik snaps his book shut. </p><p> </p><p>Across the grass, Creed roars with laughter, and takes his time to look Xavier over, from the tousled hair to the thighs-hugging jeans. “You’re a live one,” he rubs his hands together and grins. “I might let you talk to me in that impertinent accent while I have some fun.” It is a threat, no mistake. But Xavier barely rolls his eyes, the haughty idiot. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Ororo gags, disgusted, “dog’s in full form today.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I wouldn’t do him,” Rogue reiterates, because apparently the point isn’t clear enough. “He’s a bully.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would I do without your knack for stating the obvious, Marie” Erik comments, incapable of dragging his eyes from where Xavier is leaning on the bench close to Creed. Too close. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, get in shit twice as often as you already do??” Rogue bites back. The fuck off goes implicit. </p><p> </p><p>A few yards away, Xavier remains cool and impassive as Creed takes over the space next to him, his claws scratch a shallow tear across Xavier’s thick biology textbook. </p><p> </p><p>“I hear you’re a delicate one,” Creed’s grin deepens.</p><p> </p><p>“Only in my feelings,” Xavier smiles back,  bright and brash. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See that’s the thing right there,” Ororo says, low enough for only them to hear. “You don’t know if he’s actually flirting or threatening you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Assume it’s both,” Raven intervenes, and she and Ororo high-five loudly in celebration of their combine wits. Raven says they mostly high-five ironically, whatever that’s supposed to mean. Erik doesn’t really care about the difference, he’d rather use the palms of his hands to shove assholes like Creed and Stryker out of his way. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier has apparently woken up to reality, standing up and reaching over Creed for his book. But Creed’s palm keeps it heavily in its place and the corners of his lips snap up, making his fangs glint.   “So,  scientist, uh? You’re a nerdy pretty girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Repulsive,” Rogue mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Raven says, squinting in Creed’s direction. “It might be fun to bully him back down.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed’s claws tense over Xavier’s textbook. “My thoughts exactly,” Erik says out loud, and slides off the table and across the grass. His friends’ puzzled looks heavy on his back. Xavier glares at Erik, and curses under his breath. It’s difficult for Erik to tell under the sun, but Xavier looks suddenly flushed and mortified. Could it be that Xavier wasn’t actually repulsed by Creed’s flirting/creepiness? The girls seems to find it amusing, maybe this boy felt the same way? Xavier didn’t seem afraid of Creed but, could he be afraid of Erik?<br/>
Not that there were no reasons to fear Erik, but he had helped Xavier. If anyone should not be frightened by Erik it should be him. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier literally rolls his eyes at Erik. Brat. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I interrupting your flirting?” Erik makes a pathetic attempt to hide his disgust.  “I can go right where I came from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh, someone’s territorial,” Creed celebrates. “The mood soothes you, Lehnsherr.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Xavier whines, deigning to turn to Erik. “You’re not interrupting,” and his hand waves lazily in Creed’s direction, ‘and yes, you may go.” He might as well have said You’re dismissed. Erik can’t believe this kid. Creed wants to bone him. Or skin him. Probably both. Erik is only here because, if this kid is a mutant, he’s literally the least skilled, most endangered mutant to ever walk this school, and Erik just might try and keep him alive a bit longer. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Erik might be wrong. </p><p> </p><p>He might not be a mutant. </p><p> </p><p>But Erik cannot possibly ask him now, he’d look more stupid than he does already. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Xavier’s only mutation is to be able to remain haughty and bossy when a deadly predator is less than a feet away from his neck. Erik has seen worse. </p><p> </p><p>Creed advances a step towards Erik, taunting him. “I think you should go like he says, Lehnsherr. This is between us two.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s absolutely not what’s going on here” Xavier says, coming between Erik and Creed, and placing his open palm against Creed’s chest, as if to keep him from crowding Erik. Creed seems surprised at the entitlement in the contact, but he allows it, and his chest expands.<br/>
Erik doesn’t understand anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Now if you’d be so kind, Victor,” Xavier’s fingers are still spread dominantly over Creed’s pecs, staring into his eyes and not a tremor on his hand.  “I’m gonna need my book.”</p><p> </p><p>Does Xavier regard him as him as helpful or as a danger? Erik is transfixed by that arm pressed agains Creed’s chest, and wants to growl at him, but it’s not clear to him why. </p><p> </p><p>Before releasing the biology book, Creed brings his free hand to his chest to cover Xavier’s, and pulls him close. Xavier’s eyes widen, and Erik forgets everything else and jumps in between them and slaps Creed’s hand away. 

Xavier’s book lands on the grass. “I think you’re done here.” Erik says. Xavier groans and tries to shoulder Erik out of the way, but Erik won’t budge. </p><p> </p><p>Creed is evidently torn between murdering Erik and laughing. “You’re cute like this, Lehnsherr. Only reason why I’m not disemboweling you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish,” Erik glowers. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, for goodness’ sakes,” Xavier snaps, picking his book before Erik can reach for it, and rolling his eyes —no doubt— at Erik’s aborted attempt. “Would you like me to tell you which of your dicks is the tiniest?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know about Lehnsherr,” Creed licks his lips, “but you and I should definitely talk about that later.”</p><p> </p><p>Xavier’s eyes almost roll up into his skull. “Get lost already, Victor.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik might be wrong, but it’s possible there’s a playful smirk in Xavier’s face as Creed keeps staring at him while he walks away, looking very pleased with himself.<br/>
Could Erik’s instinct be so off? Was Xavier enjoying Creed’s creepiness? </p><p>No. Creed can’t be trusted. It’s hardly Erik’s fault if Xavier has no survival instinct. </p><p> </p><p>Erik becomes vaguely aware of people’s murmurs around them; of how low Raven’s jaw is hanging, and how stupidly  Alex, Rogue, and Ororo are giggling. It’s been twice this week that he makes a scene around Charles fucking Xavier. And it’s not that he’d have to explain his actions to anyone, it’s just that Erik can hardly explain it to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Xavier finally turns to him, eyes wide with disbelief, the ice in his voice contrasting with the tiny pearls on his forehead and cheeks. “That was incredibly paternalistic of you. I am impressed, congrats.” </p><p> </p><p>Erik wrinkles his brow and shakes his head. “You can still go after him,” he shrugs. “It was not my intention to cockblock you, merely help you stay alive longer. Won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your help. The fact that you’d have felt unsafe in my place doesn’t give you the right to insert yourself right into the situation and into my face. I’m not helpless, Erik.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing a wonderful impression of it. Please, stop it whenever you want.” Erik doesn’t interfere. He lets people fight their own battles. That’s why he surrounds himself with strong people who can hold their ground, not with weaklings that offer themselves as playthings. </p><p> </p><p>“What, just because I don’t beat up just anyone who comes near me?” Xavier says through gritted teeth, “You think I’m helpless, then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well— why don’t you defend yourself, like ever?” Erik blurts out. He feels the colour in his cheeks rising at being called out, and he wills it down with all his might. Maybe he’s got no right to ask. But the priority of all mutants should be staying alive, so. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Xavier stomps his foot on the grass and pinches the bridge of his nose, “you really don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worried.” Who the fuck does this boy think he is. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier rolls his eyes. “Distracted, then.” </p><p> </p><p>Erik’s not distracted. Xavier’s fucking accent’s distracting, but Erik is  the opposite; he’s focused on mutant survival, unlike some other people. “I’m not worried about you.”  </p><p> </p><p>Xavier shrugs. “You already said that.” </p><p> </p><p>For a second it stings. Erik might have interfered with Creed’s grossness —apparently— against Xavier’s wishes, but he still saved Xavier’s life earlier this week. Not that that means anything to him, apparently. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad it’s clear,” Erik adds, as patronizing as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Erik wants to ask what Xavier would have exactly done to defend himself. So far Xavier seems skilled at i) science, ii) rolling his eyes, and iii) scowling at Erik. How the fuck is any of that going to help against Creed if he decides to kill him, or worse?</p><p>Objectively speaking, this doesn’t bode well for mutant survival. And let’s be clear, that’s the only thing Erik cares about in this scenario. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, don’t worry. I’m not about thinking you’re just kind to a stranger,” Xavier says, bitting his lip and actually lowering his eyes for a second which, honestly Erik hadn’t been sure he was capable of doing. </p><p>Maybe Erik should pat Xavier’s shoulder, or shake him until his chin lifts back up, and be all untouchable and arrogant like he was in front of Creed. Maybe.<br/>
Maybe Xavier can defend himself, like he says. Except not really, because no powerful mutant would have allowed Stryker and Marco to disrespect them like that. </p><p>But Xavier might not be a powerful mutant of any sort. Xavier might just be this petulant boy who, right now, keeps looking at the ground, and Erik can’t tell which is more startling, Xavier’s coldness or his softness. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” Erik starts. “If you’re a mutant, well, you don’t have to take any abuse from baselines. Mutants in this school don’t stand for that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pff!” Xavier clutches his book and walks towards Erik. He stops mere inches away from Erik’s chest. Erik is the tallest of the two and he fights the urge to bend so he’s closer to Xavier’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Xavier’s eyes flare, his voice low, for Erik only. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it means a great deal to a lot of people, so.” Erik doesn’t say and they’re more skillful at fighting than you. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to me. Sorry,” Xavier looks at him dead in the eye, challenging. “I’ve got to pretend to be a mutant so you don’t want to kill me, and I have to pretend to be human so Stryker doesn’t want to cage me. Or kill me,” he shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“That— that’s not —“ What, true? It kind of rings— not false, except... well, there might be no love lost between erik and baselines but, he doesn’t go out of his way to beat them up at school. He’s not Stryker. “I’m not Stryker,” he finally says . </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Xavier laughs bitterly, “you’re just the bully on the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason those corny words in that posh accent feel like a slap to Erik’s face. He wants to punch Xavier in his dumb face but, somehow, he does’t think it’d help the argument of him not being a bully. And Erik is most definitely not that. His driving force is his desire for justice for all mutants —maybe not creeps like Creed but still— so, there. And where exactly does Xavier get off ?</p><p>It’s literally Erik’s fault for giving half a fuck about this idiot’s life-span. So what if Creed wants to bite his mouth off, or if Marco and Stryker want to humiliate him horribly in front of the whole class? Erik doesn’t care, because he’s a fucking stranger and Erik has enough problems already. </p><p> </p><p>He really, really doesn’t care about what happens to this boy, honestly. Except that— well, he knows nothing about Erik and that just seems— wrong, somehow. Because Erik is not the most observant person in the world but he knows that Xavier likes science and is not afraid of guys who are twice his size, and doesn’t get embarrassed when older guys compliment his mouth in a very crass way and... well, Xavier should at least know something about him. Except that knowledge is power and everything you share makes you open and vulnerable and that is literally the opposite of what Erik is aiming for, so it’s just as well but— but Xavier has just turned his back on Erik and is walking away, as if Erik is an inconvenience and not the guy who stood up for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes Xavier less than two seconds after he’s walking away from Erik to hunch forward with a frustrated growl, clutching his face like he’s ready to rip it off. “Nnngggh— could you stop?” He yells, so viciously that Erik draws back slightly or— at least he’s pretty sure that’s what he tried to do but—  he can’t. It’s not more than a second but it still knocks the air out of Erik, the way his body hesitates on him, as if it weren’t sure that moving was an option anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Erik’s arm hair is already standing up in a chilling way, but even of it weren’t, Xavier’s terrified look would have managed that just fine. “I — I didn’t— I’m sorry.” Xavier actually mumbles —and how does mumbling can even sound belgravian?— doing a perfect impression of someone who is simultaneously trying to reach out to Erik and not to touch him for the life of them. What, is Xavier actually physically repulsed by Erik? Like— is he not scared of Creed but terrified of Erik? Many humans tell stories about Erik and the dangers of his flourishing talents — powers. Sebastian Shaw’s YouTube videos always said to call them powers. Is Xavier an actual mutantphobe? </p><p> </p><p>Nah. It’s likely that Erik is just too poor and too anarchist to be socially acceptable. In this school? Nothing new here. Erik really needs to start calibrating better whom he’s gonna stand up for, because things can get embarrassing pretty quickly.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apparently snapping at Erik in this public way is too mortifying —notice how icily rejecting Erik’s every attempt at civility seems acceptable in Xavier’s book— because the boy looks as if he had just stepped with his full body weight on a kitten’s belly. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Xavier asks, from what he has evidently judged to be a safe distance so as not to get Erik cooties. </p><p> </p><p>Erik finds that he is. He’s not annoyed, or scared. “I— of course,” he tells Xavier’s concerned blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier doesn’t look reassured. In fact he winces and swallows a lump in his throat. “It’s all good, my friend. I’m just gonna go an you can go back to your friends —” He’s  afraid, Erik notices. “Do you want to go back to your friends?” he says, still staring meekly at Erik’s eyes as if he had just ruined a surprised party. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I—“ Erik looks for the first time to where his friends are and locks eyes with Ororo and then with Raven. Rogue and Alex are apparently too concern with their own phones, bless their hearts. “No,” he says, with maybe too much conviction. “I mean, I will, but—” He hadn’t realized he was closing the distance separating them until Xavier — no doubt trying to be subtle and failing— takes a step back, looking beyond Erik’s shoulder, as if expecting Erik’s friends to come and collect him. </p><p> </p><p>He’s afraid of Erik, there’s no way around it. And Erik shouldn’t say anything because, well, it’s kind of the image he wants to convey to almost everyone in this school, but. But Xavier’s breathing has gone fast, and Erik can’t help himself. “I’m not going to hurt you,” escapes him. His voice more desperate than annoyed to his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that’s a promise if there ever was one, Erik thinks. Charles, however, squeezes his face as if burnt, even waves his hand inelegantly in front of him, as if trying to dissipate Erik’s words from the space between them. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Xavier almost pants. “No— it’s none of that, please—“ He actually surges forward and for a second Erik thinks that Xavier is going to pat him on the shoulder, but when he looks down Xavier’s hands are tight fists at his sides. “I’m not afraid of you, trust me. I just— have to go”.</p><p> </p><p>And, with the pained expression of someone who is launching  themselves into icy waters, Xavier walks away and out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p><p>His friends want to know what the fuck that was. Erik can’t blame them, but he can ignore them. Raven doesn’t make that easy, but Erik’s will is literally harder than iron, so. </p><p> </p><p>Still, she’s very annoying. </p><p> </p><p>ii.</p><p>Emma Frost really needs to turn down the overdramatic; next thing you know she’ll twirling around in a cape. </p><p> </p><p>Erik fucking hates telepaths. </p><p> -</p><p>“Headmistress is busy, Lehnsherr” her flying monkey tells him, biting on a half-smoked —if unlit— cigar. </p><p> </p><p>Erik keeps advancing until he’s at Frost’s door. “Aren’t you gonna try to stop me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” the asshole says, measuring Erik up in a swift glance, “I kinda rather see what goes down”.</p><p> </p><p>Erik wants to knock —because he’s not a total asshole, Rogue, thank you very much— but of course Frost knows he’s there. “That’s bold of you, Mr Lehnsherr,” She says, loud and diamond clear into his mind, but Logan’s tiny change in posture tells him that he’s hearing it, too. “What’s that phrase, now? ‘Disappointed, but not surprised’? Come through” And Erik opens the door and steps in.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Everything about this conversation is inappropriate, unprofessional, and possibly unethical,” Frost says, with the casualness of someone stating they prefer white to red. </p><p> </p><p>Why does she over-complicate? This things doesn’t have that many levels. Damn telepaths. “Are you reading my mind right now?” </p><p> </p><p>Frost sizes him up, and a small treacherous smile makes her face appear as young as Erik suspects she actually is. “Strictly within the boundaries the School-board considers necessary for me to perform my duties without being impaired by artificial holds on my ability”.</p><p> </p><p>Erik’s jaw goes slack. Fuck. If she’s seen— he thinks he might be sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, relax. I won’t be able to see any naughty games you and your little friends are planing. Because that, would be unethical”. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erik exhales and wills himself not to think of gold against flexible wrists. He thinks about Ororo’s power, and Rave’s original fiery hair, and Rogue’s outstanding performance in the second-year production of  The Shakespeare’s Big Bang. He thinks about his parents saying goodbye this morning, and about what he’s gonna have for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Finally he says “I just need to know” as if that should suffice. </p><p> </p><p>“And I sympathize,” Frost answers, in a manner that tells Erik she does anything but. “You’re asking me to out a student. Surely even you with your tunnel vision can see that it’s impossible. Not to say ridiculous”. </p><p> </p><p>“I just— heard. Rumours”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did.” </p><p> </p><p>“But everything I’ve seen— Just tell me, is he a mutant?” Erik’s hands have migrated to her desk. He’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be touching whatever he’s touching, but for some unfathomable reason his powers are acting up, and even as he lifts his hands and leans back into his chair, four different metallic objects  from different surfaces of the office start floating. </p><p> </p><p>It’s barely half a foot high, but there’s no way Frost won’t think Erik’s being shaddy now. Damn telepaths. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a little bigot of you, isn’t it now?” Frost says, answering to his thought, the smile gone. </p><p> </p><p>Erik didn’t take her to be so easily offended. </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” He buries his face in his hands. “But I’ve had people doing things to my body without permission, just because they could.” He dares Emma to look away, to give him any kind of pity. “I’m not eager for the same to happen to my mind, Headmistress”</p><p> </p><p>Frost honours her name and doesn’t melt at his little outburst. A small courtesy. </p><p> </p><p>“I am sure your Gifts make some people nervous too, Mr Lehnsherr.” She looks around to metal still floating lazily in a couple of random corners of her office. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erik feels his face hardens. “You were saying something about boundaries?” He vaguely wonders where the line between frankness and disrespect lies for Frost. He suspects he has already stepped on it in the past. </p><p> </p><p>“You thought that too damn loud” Frost tells him. She’s so openly condescending. </p><p>“Stop,” he tells her, louder than necessary. Something clicks in Emma Frost’s eyes soften for the first time since he came in. She looks as if she were about to blush. Just about. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that was me, overstepping a boundary, Erik” She says, without a trace of smugness. “Forgive me. That was unprofessional of me, specially after what you just said. I am officially increasing my shields so, think as loud as you want. Also, if you wish to file a report about this incident the Student Centre will provide you  with the form”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erik takes one deep breath, then two. He leans against the back of his chair and looks at Frost. The objects in her office have mercifully gone back to obeying the laws of physics. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not reading your mind,” she tells him carefully. “But I still have very good intuition, and you need to sort whatever this thing is out, because it’s wrecking havoc in you. And I don’t mean Alex Summers”.</p><p> </p><p>Erik laughs. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Emma Frost doesn’t solve his problem. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to tell you whether a student is human or mutant, Mr Lehnsherr. You shouldn’t be working so hard at forming enemy gangs anyways” She had said. </p><p> </p><p>Erik hadn’t pointed out that the term “armies” was more appropriate. </p><p> </p><p>Frost had further confused him by actually threatening him with bodily harm if he makes it his business to torment Xavier. Which infuriated Erik because doesn’t anyone remember he fucking fought two footballers to defend the idiot. </p><p>Erik doesn’t think he’ll likely phrase it like that again but still, facts. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>There’s no way Frost would act so protective of Xavier if he were a powerful mutant. Erik doesn’t haze mutants. Xavier is a useless baseline and, whatever raw glimpse of power Erik thought he saw during that first confrontation— well, unless there’s a mutation for bad taste in friends and infuriating lips...</p><p> </p><p>Xavier is a human that not even humans like, Stryker and Marco made it perfectly clear. Although they’re scum, and their judgment means shit. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier probably will make lots of humans friends. His own people. And even if that’s not the case, it’s really the last thing Erik is concerned about. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, scratch that, obviously and absolutely not concerned with anything related to Xavier —the new boy. Just call him The New Boy— because Xavier is just an ordinary, useless human. </p><p> </p><p>One with several enemies, though. That he has. </p><p> </p><p>iii.</p><p> </p><p>The next day they have Moira MacTaggert in their first period, but Xavier’s not there when the bell rings. Erik doesn’t even notice it to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>He does notice when, fifteen minutes later, Xavier excuses himself and enters the classroom, a fat lip, hair wind-swept, and a missing button. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier sits by the window in the same desk as last time, as inconspicuous as possible, as Stryker and Marco snickering behind him. </p><p> </p><p>_ </p><p> </p><p>By lunch time, Cain Marko has made a tiktok of Stryker flipping Xavier’s chia pudding and wrecking the boy’s shirt. Apparently everyone but Erik has shared it. </p><p> </p><p>Xavier, again, does nothing. Except discarding the ruined shirt and deciding to prance in the tight Gorillaz t-shirt which apparently he was wearing underneath. </p><p> </p><p>He sits there, eating samosas, a few tables away from where Erik is sandwiched between Kurt and Raven. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what do we all make of the new punching bag there?” Raven begins, around a mouthful of brownies. </p><p> </p><p>Alex is confident Xavier will have switched schools a week from now, and pretty much no one is committed to arguing the  opposite. </p><p> </p><p>“Humans yeeting humans are— funny” Ororo arrives and sits, obviously catching the gyz of the conversation. “For like, five minutes. Then it’s corny as fuck”. </p><p> </p><p>Rogue starts helping herself to Alex’s opened bag of chips. “I don’t know that there’s a lot of corny about the rookie, Storm”. </p><p> </p><p>“For real,” Raven agrees, “mad bde, that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Facts,” Rogue declares, and she and raven perform one of those funny handshakes they’re always designing. </p><p> </p><p>Erik lets out a silent sigh. He Really doesn’t want to think about Xavier. Or his fat lip. Or his godforsaken shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright dudes, get ready,” Raven says, and they all automatically know to huddle up slightly over their half-eaten snacks —their eating habits are, possibly, not the best. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Rogue says, startled, “is ‘dude’ non-binary?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s widely used as non-binary,” Kurt considers. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. See what you caused, Raven?” Alex groans. </p><p> </p><p>“Eat shit, Alex,” Raven swats at him, “this is important.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna lie,” Ororo admits generously, “there’re other ways in which I could be referred by that might be more constructive, or less problematic— but I’m not gonna object to its use now. I reserve the right to change my mind about it in the future,” she says reasonably, and everyone nods. </p><p> </p><p>Raven smiles sheepishly. “I’m honestly not super sure,” she admits to Rogue, “my intention was to use it as a non-binary term, but we can look deeper into that.” She cheers up at the prospect. </p><p> </p><p>“If the three of you are leading our common journey into radical feminism,” Erik says, as dryly as he can, but it’s not easy to fight his grin —he can feel Raven’s fulminating eyes sizing his every word— “you are gonna wanna get your terms straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Curious choice of words, my boy,” Kurt snickers, raising his eyebrows, and they all giggle because Erik is surrounded by seventeen-years old infants, and the thought of Erik being straight is apparently hilarious to them.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but chuckling anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Alex resumes, “not that this discussion isn’t fascinating— ouch! Raven, what the shit? I’m not joking! But weren’t you gonna tell some gossip? I’m pretty sure you were gonna gossip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t shame her, Alex. You’re a gossip slut*,” Rogue says with an eye-roll.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Am not,” Alex tells her, petulantly. “Besides,” Alex grins at her, ‘slut’? Really?” He asks her, evidently trying to sound as condescending as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Rouge shakes her head dismissively, but her eyes go soft and she shoves Alex affectionally with her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Ororo cuts in, “did everyone forget to take their Adderall today? Raven, what were you gonna say?”</p><p> </p><p>Erik laughs, and once again huddles in with the rest of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright yes. So,” Raven flips her hair —blond as it often is— as if to get it out of the way of her mouth. She rests her chin  in the palm of her hand, and the beautiful tattoo on her inner wrist shines bold: mutant and proud. “New boy over there? Cain Marko’s cousin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rogue makes a retching noise, and Raven nods emphatically in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, that’s a shitty cousin,” Kurt commiserates. </p><p> </p><p>“Pff! Figures,” Alex laughs.</p><p> </p><p>With a lon-suffering sigh, Ororo declares herself  ‘disappointed, but not surprised’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Raven continues, making sure no one outside of their group can hear her, “and apparently he’s living with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ergo, we’re gonna be seeing many more tiktoks,” Rogue predicts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erik commands himself not to look at Xavier under any circumstances. In the periphery of his vision he’s still aware of the boy reading on a table by himself, seemingly unbothered.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no way Erik can look to check if the fat lip is as visible as this morning though. </p><p> </p><p>It’s  Xavier who looks at him just then, sharp and fast, and holding Erik’s gaze for far too long. </p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgment, Erik looks at his lips —Xavier’s mouth is so ridiculously red and plum that the wound isn’t noticeable from this far— knowing that he’s staring but unable to stop himself, not when Xavier’s eyes are burning Erik with murderous intent. </p><p> </p><p>In the pure spirit of self-preservation, Erik wrinkles his nose and faces the other side. </p><p> </p><p>Very dignified. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Kurt whispers-shouts besides him, “You think he heard us?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Raven says, raising one eye-brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe amazing hearing is his little trick. I mean, you have that, Raven,” Rogue says warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I have alright hearing,” Raven beams at her, giving modesty a brave attempt. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that would be inconvenient if he did now, wouldn’t it?” Ororo manages to say without moving her lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I personally hope he’s got other tricks, and that at least one of them won’t be so little,” Rogue elaborates, mostly to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you do!” Raven claps, rowdy and delighted. </p><p> </p><p>Kurt is openly whooing, Xavier’s hypothetical uberhearing be damned. </p><p> </p><p>Alex just tries not to squirt soda from his face with little success. Rogue gets sprayed a little and she joins Raven and Kurt in roaring laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Literally no one else is being these loud but it’s nothing new for them, Erik thinks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So what d’you think?” Ororo calls his attention. Erik extracts himself from between Raven and Kurt and walks to her so they can talk face to face. Raven scoots closer to Kurt right away to, no doubt, keep pursuing this stimulating line of thought. </p><p> </p><p>Each step Erik takes toward Ororo makes Xavier’s spine tense, as if he expected Erik to attack him from the back. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually Erik sits down next to Ororo, but Xavier’s spine doesn't relax, and Erik hates himself for noticing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“About what?” He asks; most unnecessarily, but face is worth saving, and whoever disagrees doesn't have Erik’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“New little rocket right there,” Ororo says, discreetly pointing at Xavier with her head, while putting her hand on Erik’s arm. “Mutant or nah? What’s his trick?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no way around it; Erik has to admit it now. “Nothing,” he exhales. “No tricks, Storm.” His hand travels through his hair and he shakes his head. He doesn’t dare to look at Xavier. Still, he feels the tension around him, somehow. </p><p> </p><p>“So you punched Stryker and Marco for—“</p><p> </p><p>“Technically I didn’t punch them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ororo shrugs, showing her teeth. “You’re a white little dove. But seriously, you just almost punched two guys for— what? And idiot with a science fetish?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, I—“ Erik cannot longer help it; he looks at the back of Xavier’s head, for just one second. He’s slouched back his shoulders in what seems a relaxed attitude, but Erik can still feel the tension creeping on him. </p><p> </p><p>“You told me he was a mutant,” Ororo reminds him. “That’s actually what you said.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes well,” Erik shouts-whispers, and Ororo raises his eyebrows. “I was hoping for that but, joke’s on me I guess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>